Logan: Fight for the Past
by Dv8
Summary: Logan's search for his identity continues in Chapter 3! This one doesn't fit the characters too well, but look past that and it's still quite good.
1. Chapter 1

Logan: Fight For The Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
The powers of a mutant cannot be compared to the power of any normal human. Each mutant has superhuman strength and a power unique to their mutation.  
  
The mutant called Logan, also known as Wolverine, has the power to regenerate organs quickly which helped him to survive surgery he had putting steel around his bones and his retractable claws. They erased his memory. He is trying to find his past. This is a story of a day in his life.  
  
Logan awoke to the sound of a knock on his apartment door.  
  
"Goddammit. What!?"  
  
"Let me in, it's me."  
  
"Well, who the fuck is me?"  
  
"Answer the door!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He got out of bed and slowly approached the door. Opening it, he saw a man he had met a week before. Darren, his name was.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What is it?"  
  
"I think I may be able to help you with what you're looking for…"  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Logan asked.  
  
"A factory. Just outside of Vancouver. I think it may have something to do with your surgery."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I found equipment that may have been used for it. There's also large amounts of that type of steel you got in you, what's that called?"  
  
"Hell, I don't know."  
  
"Well, anyway, that's the stuff. I think they cut skin off of parts of your body, and kinda like painted the melted steel on your bones and claws."  
  
"What's your name again?"  
  
"Darren."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
They walked past the bar in downtown Vancoucver in which they met the previous week.  
  
Logan was at the bar with a beer when Darren walked in. Darren sat next to him and they began a conversation. After one too many drinks and Darren calling Logan, and I quote, "The Dumbest Ugliest Fucker he'd met in his life," Logan got a little mad and pulled him out into the alley.  
  
He drew his claws on him and sliced some flesh open. Darren's blood dripped to the ground and formed a puddle of nearly a foot in radius. Logan put his fist to Darren's throat and released the two side claws.  
  
"I'll drop the fucking middle one, motherfucker, don't think I won't."  
  
"What… the fuck… are you?" Darren asked, light headed, drunk and scared to hell.  
  
And so it began. Logan explained his life time, or at least what he could recall of it, and Darren agreed to help logan on his search.  
  
And, now, they were on their way to Darren's car.  
  
Darren stopped by a black Volkswagen Jetta, "Here we are."  
  
They got in the car and drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
They drove up next to the abandoned warehouse that Darren spoke of and hopped out of the car.  
  
Wolverine readied his weapons and entered the building. Inside, he found an operation table. It had tools off to the side such as a knife (not a scalpel, but actually a knife), and a large paint brush with hardened steel on the tips of the bristles.  
  
Another man walked into the open room with a sawwed off shotgun in his hand, "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
Logan, semi-surprised by the interruption of his investigation, replied with, "Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"I'm the owner of this place, who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Great, maybe you could help me out." Logan ran at the man, claws out, and got hit by 20 shotgun pellets. This knocked him back, however, he wasn't horribly affected by this shot, so he arose and continued to run at the man. As the gun arose once more, Wolverine's claws sliced the weapon in half.  
  
"LOGAN?" The owner seemed to know him.  
  
Logan lifted him and threw him on the ground, splitting the flesh on the man's back.  
  
"AAGH, dammit!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!? WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"I had a part in your operation. I let the people use the place for $10 000."  
  
"Why, what did they do this for?"  
  
"I don't know, something about the military. They wanted you as a weapon, something like that."  
  
"Give me a name, who did you deal with?"  
  
"I really don't remember the name too well…"  
  
Sweat dripped down his neck along with the blood from Wolverine digging his middle claw shallowly into the man's throat.  
  
"FUCK! I don't remember, something like… Harge… Harger… yeah, Harger. That's it. Jonothan Harger. I think that's the name."  
  
The claws went deeper, "You sure?"  
  
"I don't know, I think so, shit, it was like… 10 years ago. I'm not perfectly sure."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"You got a family Eric?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, then this won't hurt anybody else."  
  
Logan completely let go of his claw and killed the man. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"They're really in there deep," Jean Grey said as she pulled the pellets from Logan's chest, "This might hurt a little," She dug deep for one.  
  
"Aargh… shit, yeah, just a little." He was back in Manhattan at Proffessor X's school for the gifted (AKA Mutant Academy), "So hows stuff going here?"  
  
"Good, I guess."  
  
"How's the kid?"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's doing good. She's still trying to learn how to harness her power. But she's got a long way to go."  
  
"Aahh, dammit!" Logan grumbled under his breath as some more pellets got pulled out.  
  
"Calm down, almost done. Oh, this one's really deep…"  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
* * *  
  
Logan snuk up on Rogue as she was watching TV, "What ya watching, Kid?"  
  
She turned around, "Logan!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got shot. With a friggin shotgun, too. I needed Jean to pull the pellets out. Hurts like a bitch."  
  
"How'd you get shot?" Rogue sounded Worried.  
  
"I just got in a fight with a guy. No big deal. I'm fine. Forget about it. How are things with you?"  
  
"Everything's good, but how are you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"I can't stay. I gotta leave."  
  
"Why? You just got here."  
  
"I've got stuff to do. I have a name of the guy who was running the people who put that shit in me. I'm gonna find them, and I may be able to find my life before that."  
  
"Can't you just stay until tomorrow?"  
  
"I wish I could. But I have to leave. Sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Vancouver, Darren picked Logan up from the airport. "How's it going?" Darren asked him in the car.  
  
"Good, you find anything new while I was gone?"  
  
Darren pulled some papers from the dash board and handed it to Logan.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"That's a list I found on the internet of all the Johnothan Hargers in BC."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"Not too many, actually. Only about 25."  
  
"That's pretty good."  
  
* * *  
  
Logan sat in his kitchen that night, trying to narrow down the number on the list by looking at their occupations and age. He assumed that Harger would be at least over 40 years old and have a military related occupation, or was retired. He had finished lowering it down to five when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
He got up to answer it. At the door was man dressed in black with a toque and a ski mask, "What the fuck!?"  
  
The stranger pulled a pistol up but by the time he could pull the trigger, the gun was only existent in small pieces on the ground.  
  
The man looked at his former weapon, "Shit!"  
  
Logan punched him in the stomach, pulled him into the corridor, pushed him against the wall, and punched more. He punched the man's stomach until he started to spit out blood. "Who are you. What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
The man had no reply.  
  
"ANSWER, MOTHERFUCKER!"  
  
"Harger sent me to kill you. And I always follow through with my orders…" A knife came up from his back and dove into Wolverine's chest, spraying blood all over both Logan and the assassin's faces.  
  
Wolverine merely removed the blade and jabbed it into his opponent's leg.  
  
"SHIT, you fucker, I'll murder you." He kicked logan to the other side of the hall, and noticed that there was no blood on his chest, "Where the hell is the wound?"  
  
While distracted by his amazement of Wolverine's healing, the assassin took a claw in his other leg, "SON OF A BITCH!!"  
  
Logan pushed him into the room and threw him at the table, snapping it in half, "Why does Harger want me dead?"  
  
"I don't know. He said something about you learning too much."  
  
"Why did he erase my memory after the operation? What is he hiding?"  
  
"What operation, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't know what he was talking about. I'm just an assassin. If I'm hired to kill someone, I do it, no questions asked. Don't hurt me anymore. I won't kill you."  
  
"Where did this guy live?"  
  
"I don't know, we met on a street."  
  
"Useless. Get the fuck out of here. If I see you again, I'll kill you," Logan said, removing the man's ski mask, when he suddenly had a strange memory pop into his head. From before the operation. It was Logan getting knocked out in the street by the assassin and five others, "YOU LIED! Get up fucker!" He threw him across the room, "I've seen you before!"  
  
The assassin pulled out a Two-Way radio, "JIMMY, GET UP HERE QUICK!"  
  
Logan ran at the man, screaming "YOU MOTHERFUCKER, I'M GONNA SLICE YOU INTO FUCKING SUSHI!!" He lifted the man into the ceiling and then dropped him to the ground, breaking the floor boards. He ripped the man's stomach open with his claws and threw him out the window with his blood and intestines splattering, and hitting the ground before the empty body.  
  
A few seconds later, three men ran through the door. Wolverine kicked one in the face, dodged a bullet from one man, and threw the other into the ground. The one still standing launched a couple more bullets, but missed, when Wolverine broke his arm, stole the gun, and put two slugs in his head.  
  
The first man who was kicked down approached Logan with a knife, which became useless against Wolverine's claws witch went directly through the man's wrist, then through his heart.  
  
The other ran at Wolverine from the kitchen, unarmed, and when wolverine punched his stomach with his claws out, the hand came through to his back.  
  
Logan began to think to himself, 'That bastard Harger's got it coming for him, but with all these dead bodies, I'd best get out of this apartment and find a new place to stay.' 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
As Logan sat alone underneath a bridge on the highway, he had a steak cooking on a grill he positioned over his firepit by the river. He cut the steak himself from a cow field nearby, the meat was about 30 ounces. He was hungry, because he hadn't eaten a thing in 2 days, but his system had become accustomed to it, not having a single source of income but cage battles in various bars, no steady place to stay, and being busy on his mission.  
  
Had he not heard that single twig breaking in the distance that night, Logan may not have been able to avoid what was about to go down. That single snap may have even saved earth.  
  
He lifted his nose to the air and began to sniff for his intruder. Out came the claws. He arose slowly.  
  
More noises came from his left, rustling in the bushes. He ran to the bush and began his slice at the plants when Sabretooth attacked him.  
  
(For them who ain't in the know, Sabretooth is an enemy of Wolverine's. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, run by one of the most powerful mutants alive, Magneto. Magneto is currently locked away in a room where there are no mettalic items in his proximity to protect the world from his ability to control anything magnetic).  
  
Sabretooth took Wolverine into the concrete. Logan's weight helped out for him to be slammed deeply into the concrete walls of the bridge. His body landed at about one foot deep in the wall.  
  
Wolverine swung at Sabretooth's face, but merely scratched his cheek, for he was too exhausted from the blow he absourbed to get any deeper with his claws.  
  
However, as soon as his opponent turned his attention from Logan, his back was kicked in hard. Sabretooth began to rise, but could not because Logan jumped on his back and held him down.  
  
"Why are you here, prick?" Logan inquired with fury in his tone of voice, "Magneto send you? ANSWER! I fucking HATE when people don't answer me!" He tightened his hold on Sabretooth's back, nearly ripping his arms out.  
  
"I ain't talking."  
  
"TALK!"  
  
"I ain't talking."  
  
"TALK!"  
  
"I ain't talking."  
  
Wolverine pressed his knee down into his back, snapping bones and ripping skin.  
  
"AAGH!!"  
  
Wolverine pressed released his claws and they went into Sabretooth's back, "WHY DO YOU WANT ME? WHAT'S GOING ON??"  
  
"The Brotherhood of Mutants needs you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"As a weapon."  
  
"What type of weapon?"  
  
"A weapon against humanity. We need you to help us destroy the human race. To rebuild humanity as mutants."  
  
"Not gonna happen, buddy," Logan powerfully threw Sabretooth downstream, watching as the fast running water dropped him over a fall.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in downtown Vancouver, Logan called Xavier from a pay phone.  
  
"Hey, Xavier?"  
  
"Logan, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I guess."  
  
"Something sounds wrong."  
  
"Look, I was just attacked by Sabretooth. He said that the Brotherhood wanted me. As a weapon to help them destroy all normal humans."  
  
"You'd better get back to Manhattan. I'll send Scott out there to get you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Cyclops reluctantly picked him up in the X-Jet the next day. As usual, they had arguments throughout the flight.  
  
Once they got back to New York, Xavier had a room ready for Logan. He threw his bag on the bed and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
After getting settled in for his short stay, Logan made his way to the planning room. There waited Jean Grey, Storm, Cyclops, and, of course Professor X.  
  
Professor X spoke up, "Well, it's clear that we're all here now, so let's get started. Our plan is to eliminate the Brotherhood of Mutants, before they eliminate anybody else."  
  
"You mean to kill them all?" Scott asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Xavier replied, "I have never even considered something like this, but we cannot let them follow through with whatever plans they may have. They could attack mass amounts of people, and they have ways of making sure that they kill every one of their targets."  
  
Jean entered the conversation, "Are you sure that this is the only way to stop them?"  
  
Logan replied for Xavier, "What's the big deal, we kill some mutants that the world would be better off without, how can we go wrong?"  
  
* * *  
  
All of the X-Men suited up in the jet, and took off. Loads of mutant children stood by their windows watching the great aircraft lift off into the sky, wondering what mission their heroes were going on now, not knowing the grim details.  
  
* * *  
  
The X-Men made their way to the uncharted island from which the brotherhood operated out of.  
  
They landed the jet on the water, and unloaded.  
  
Logan stood ahead of the crew, "Alright, here's what we do. It's the simplist mission you'll ever have to follow through with in your life time. We go in there, kill them all, and get out. Use your power in any way possible to kill them. This is an unexpected attack, so they won't be ready, and none of us will even get hurt. Let's go."  
  
The only member of the team who seemed confident about the mission was Logan, all others were nervous and uneasy about the killing factor of the assignment.  
  
However, they entered the building, and the first person they met inside was Toad, "Shit, what the fuck are you people doing here?"  
  
Toad leaped from his position, but was blown back by a strong wind from Storm. However, he held his ground and attacked. His powerful tongue lifted Storm off of her feet and threw her against a wall.  
  
After a second of morals, Cyclops decided that it was best for the world and burned a hole in Toad's chest. Wolverine finished off the job by stabbing him through the heart. Then, directly after, stabbed Cyclops through the heart.  
  
But it's wasn't exactly Logan who stabbed Cyclops, it was Mystique, disguised as Wolverine.  
  
Jean Grey screamed at what just happened, "SCOTT!!"  
  
After turning around to see what was going on, Wolverine ran at Mystique and sliced her head right off of her body.  
  
Blood escaped from the neck and covered the floor.  
  
Wolverine had said that nothing would even happen to any of the X-Men. He was wrong. Scott had died.  
  
Jean leaned over his lifeless cadaver, crying. Logan attempted to comfort her, but still had to finish the mission.  
  
Logan left the group to find Sabretooth. When he did, Sabretooth was eating.  
  
"Enjoying your meal, fucker?"  
  
"Logan. Have you changed your mind about my offer?"  
  
"No, merely changed my mind about letting you live," Logan charged for his enemy, claws out, ready to kill, but Sabretooth grabbed his wrist, then his waist, and threw Logan over him. He broke a leg off the table he sat at and began to beat Logan with it. Wood was no match for steel, Logan did his favorite thing to do and completely destroyed his enemy's weapon.  
  
Sabretooth kicked Wolverine in the face repeatedly, until he was unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Oooh, Wolverine got knocked out.  
  
What's gonna happen next???  
  
Wait for chapter 4 


End file.
